Jalen Lives
by Jabuscus
Summary: After Jalen X, Gumball discovering that the psychopathic killer of Crystal Lake is his brother Jalen,and he try's to turn his brother back to the way he used to be.
1. What Happened Next

Chapter 1:What Happened Next.

Previously in Jalen X.

"I know my brothers the Crystal lake killer, i also know that there is still good in him."

The machine was done and all of his parts were reattached.

"So I'm going to train,upgrade this armor,and return so I can make my brother the man he used to be."

Jalen wasn't moving.

"Because I know he'll be back. And I'll be ready."

Jalen then opened his eyes.

_Choo choo ha ha._

Gumball walked outside to see tons of police cars,his friends,and his family,that's when he remembered.

"Darwin." He said to himself as he ran back inside where he last saw Darwin's body. He saw it and picked it up.

"C'mon buddy don't die on me."

Darwin was unresponsive.

"Oh god." Gumball said tearing up.

Then Darwin's arm touched Gumball's shoulder.

"Maybe if you get me a doctor,I'll be fine."

"DARWIN!"

Gumball carried Darwin outside,then a doctor stopped him.

"We'll take him from here." He said taking Darwin.

Gumball saw the doctor take Darwin to an ambulance, he also saw Lexy in there as well.

"Are they going to be ok?" Anias asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Richard said.

"I'm just glad you're alright,and I'm sorry about your friends." Nichole said.

"I'm sure they're in a better place." Penny said looking sad.

"Hey it's ok,we made it right." Carrie said hitting her shoulder playfully.

Then some police men came up to us.

"Are you the remaining survivors?" One of them asked.

"Yes sir." Gumball said.

"Well we found 8 bodies in the facility, all dead." He told them.

"Wait was there a body in the regeneration room? Like a guy wearing a hockey mask?" Anias said.

"I'm afraid not."

Everyone but Gumball was hysterical.

"Oh no he's still out there!" Penny said.

"Don't worry there was a guy attempting to take one of us out but we took care of it." He said.

-15 Minutes Earlier-

The police were looking behind the facility when they saw a man crawling away.

"Sir are you alright?" One of them asked slowly walking towards the man.

The man none other than Jalen Watterson jumped up and sliced the man's upper chest.

The other policemen retaliated by shooting him in a ditch.

"I think we got him." A deputy said.

"We have to be sure." Said the sheriff.

He got some dynamite and tossed it down the ditch.

BOOM!

"Now we're sure." He said walking away with the rest of the police.

Little did they know there was more space in the ditch, Jalen crawled through it then he heard a.

BOOM!

He got up and headed back towards the camp, back to his underground home.

-Present-

Right you took care of it." Gumball said, knowing that Jalen probably slipped out.

"We'll take it from here, and nice armor kid." The sheriff said.

"Let's get out of here." Nichole said to the kids as they all headed towards the car.

Jalen found the door to his home ,opened it and hopped into it. He fell onto a chair, got some bandages(Which he got from previous victims.) and tended to his wounds.

-Six Months Later-

Gumball was walking around until he found himself in the woods, it was dark.

"Hello?" He asked the darkness.

He turned around to see Jalen standing behind him. He jumped back bringing his claws out.

"Jalen?"

Jalen just tried to stab him, but Gumball dodged it and sliced Jalen's side.

Jalen grabbed Gumball's arm and cut it off.

"AAAAHHH!" Gumball yelled falling to the floor.

He looked up to see his brother with his machete high in the air.

"No, Jalen NNOOO!" Gumball yelled.

Then the machete was flung down.

"AAAHHHHH!" Gumball screamed at the top of his lungs. He was sweaty and looked down to see his claws out,he forced them back into his body.

It was only a dream, and he was still afraid.

**Well that's a good way to start off a Chapter to a sequel, I think.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**Leave a review,favorite the story, and follow my account.**

**See Ya In The Next One!**


	2. Six Months Later

Chapter 2:Six Months Later.

After Gumball woke up he noticed it was 6:30, 30 minutes before he usually woke up. He decided to get something to drink and work on his armor a little bit.

He went downstairs and got a glass of water.

"You ok Gumball?" Lexy asked Gumball.

"I'm fine, why you up so early?"

"I always wake up this early."

"Oh."

Gumball walked to the wall and hit it then a little keypad came out, he typed in a four digit code, and the wall moved to the side, reveling an elevator.

"I know people." Gumball said going inside the elevator along with Lexy.

"When did this get here?" She asked.

"Oh well while you guys were at Anias's award thing which took 3 days, I stayed here and me and the guys built this." He said as the elevator stopped and opened to a lot of space.

"You see this, this is like Batman shit."

They passed training supplies, weapons, and armor.

"Your still convinced you saw him?" She asked her brother, the only ones that knew about Jalen were Lexy, Darwin, and Anias.

"I know what I saw." He said picking up a blowtorch.

He turned it on and burned it on his armor.

"Look we're all worried about you."

"Why."

Your determined to get him back but you know he's gone, the police confirmed it."

Gumball stopped torching and gave her a newspaper.

"Wrong, a collage girl went camping with her friend. They're both dead."

Lexy read the article.

"Oh god."

Then an alarm went off.

"Well time for school." Gumball said to Lexy as they both entered the elevator.

-Crystal Lake-

At Crystal Lake, Jalen awoke to the sounds of his hidden door opening. He got up at looked at a wall with rod of weapons. Chainsaws, machetes, axes, almost anything sharp. He touched his machete but looked to the left, a pic axe.

He got it off the wall and waited for someone to walk down the hall.

"C'mon Bill there's nothing down here." A female voice said.

"Kate look there's somethin down here."

They crossed the corner then Kate was jabbed in the face with a pic axe.

"OH FUCK!" Bill said running down the hall. Jalen pulled the axe off of Kate's face and threw the pic axe right at Bill's back. He never missed his shots.

"Oh god, HELP!" He yelled.

Jalen pulled the axe out of Bill's back and flung in down again, and again. He cleaned off the pic axe and put it back in its place, then got rid of the bodies.

As Gumball and Lexy exited the elevator, they went upstairs to their room. As they entered all they heard was.

"HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY!" Yelled all the Wattersons.

Gumball completely forgot due to being busy with the armor.

"Oh yeah it is huh." Gumball said(Remember Gumball, Lexy, and Jalen are all triplets.)

"Ok you guys get ready for school, then after school it's time for a party!" Anias said, apparently they, already made plans.

Everyone got ready for school and got on the bus.

"Happy Birthday Gumball, Lexy." Penny said.

"Thanks." Lexy replied.

"What's wrong Gumball?" Carrie asked.

"Well it's been five years since... you know."

"Oh right."

"Well at least it's not worse than what happened six months ago." Darwin said.

"Yeah it is.. Should I tell them."

Darwin nodded.

"The guy that killed everyone, that was Jalen."

"WHAT!" Carrie and Penny said at the same time.

"My ex is a killer?" Carrie asked. (In this story I'm/was going out with Carrie, Gumball's with Penny obviously, and Darwin's with Rachel.)

"Yep." Gumball said sad.

"Well let's find out how to fix him." Penny said.

"Don't you remember our last bash with him, he killed half the group, the general, and over 10 guards." Anias said.

"Well I'm trying." Gumball said.

The bus stopped and everyone went into the high school.

**Well that's Chapter 2.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**Leave a review, favorite the story, follow my account.**

**See Ya Next Chapter.**


	3. Not So Happy Birthday

Chapter 3:Not So Happy Birthday.

As everyone entered the high school, they were joined by Rachel, Darwin's girlfriend.

"Hey guys." She greeted them.

"Hey Rachel." Everyone else replied.

"And Happy Birthday to you two."

"Thanks." Lexy said.

Gumball didn't reply. He hated his birthday more than anything ever since Jalen left.

"I gotta find a way to get back to a Crystal Lake, and fix him, but how?" Gumball thought to himself.

"GUMBALL!" Darwin yelled snapping Gumball out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Penny asked a question."

Gumball then turned to Penny.

"Sorry, ask again."

"I said do you wanna hang out with the rest of us tonight, we're going to the movies."

"Yeah sure."

They entered their classes and the school bell rang.

-Crystal Lake-

At Crystal Lake Jalen was sleeping and once every year having the same dream.

He was standing in the middle of the forest. He saw a younger him and Gumball.

"Dude check it out." Gumball said pointing at a ladybug.

"Annd?" Jalen asked.

"Keep watching me and Darwin had to experience this, now it's your turn."

Next thing Jalen knew the lady bug was eaten by a bird, which was eaten by a bigger bird, which was eaten by a weird Minotaur, which was eaten by a giant red monster.

Jalen had a look on his face like he lost all of his childhood.

"That was messed up." He told Gumball.

"Yep but don't worry we have each other, and with that nothing can hurt us."

The present Jalen walked up to the two with his machete out and as he swung it down, they both vanished.

He turned around to see past Jalen and Carrie.

"Yes, yes I will!" Carrie yelled hugging Jalen.

But present Jalen didn't remember and ghosts, or schools, or other blue cats, the only thing he remembered was when he cut off his very first victims head, to the present.

Jalen then woke up on his bed, in his underground home. He decided to sharpen his machete, he got up grabbed his machete off the wall and began to sharpen it.

-Elmore High School-

At Elmore High it was lunchtime, Gumball was watching the news with the gang.

"More disappearances from teens headed to Crystal Lake, he advise people to avoid the area in case of a psychopathic murderer may be in the area." The news reporter said.

"If you plan on helping him, you'd better hurry, Elmore's population has dropped 20%." Anias told Gumball.

"I need more time to upgrade my armor, and I think that Jalen's new pycho mind has made him lose his memories, so with just the right hit, his memories will return." Gumball stated.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"At least I'll die trying to save him."

The gang looked at each other, then the bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

School went by fast and they started the walk home.

"So what do you think mom got you for your birthday?" Lexy asked Gumball.

"Well I asked for a car probably not gonna get it, what did you ask for?"

"A laptop."

As they reached their driveway, Gumball was shocked to see what sat there.

A light blue 2014 Camaro.(My dream car.)

There was a ribbon on it and a card that said "Happy Birthday Gumball."

"I love them so much right now." He said looking at the car.

"You like it?" Nichole asked.

"Like it, I love it!"

"Here's the keys I know you wanna hang out with your friends." She said tossing the keys to Gumball.(Gumball got his drivers license last year.)

"Thanks, cmon guys lets go." Gumball said as they all entered the car.

They went and picked everyone up then saw the movie.

As they walked out of the theater, everyone was all out of laughs, even Carrie.

"Dude classic." Darwin said.

"He was like "Something cool!" Gumball said while laughing.

Gumball dropped everyone off and parked in the driveway, but looked down.

"You ok Gumball?" Anias asked.

"It's just- I got everything I wanted except one thing... My brother to be here so he could experience this with me." He said before exiting the car.

**Wow another end to another chapter.**

**Leave a review, follow my account, favorite my story.**

**Lexy belong to none other than lexboss.**

**See Ya Next Chapter!**


	4. The Armor's Ready

Chapter 4:The Armor's Ready

As they walked into the house they saw Granny Jo Jo and their parents sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Darwin said.

"Why is Granny Jo Jo here?" Anias asked.

"I thought it would be fun for the whole family to go out somewhere."

That made Gumball feel even more sad than he already was.

"You know what I'm not feeling so well, I think I'll just stay here." Gumball said.

"Are you sure?" Nichole asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll just go to bed."

"Ok we'll see you when we get back I guess."

All of the other Wattersons walked out the door.

Gumball went to the wall hit it, the dial pad came out and he typed in a code, the elevator appeared, he went inside hit a button and went down.

As he arrived in the underground lair, Gumball went to his armor and stared at it. It was almost complete, all it needed was a little adjustments and a paint job.

He grabbed a drill and tightened some screws.

"Man how am I going to find him?" He asked himself.

"Will he try to kill me?"

"What if he doesn't get his memories back?"

When he finished screwing,he then got a paint jar, the paint was red. He grabbed a brush and began to paint his armor.

-Crystal Lake-

At Crystal Lake, Jalen was sitting on his bed blindly thinking in space.

"I wonder what families I've destroyed, lives ruined, pain endured." He thought to himself.( Remember he doesn't talk.)

He still remembered the people from the research facility, the only survivors from his path of death and destruction.

"I can't believe I didn't kill those people.

He got up and walked to his door, but he heard people talking.

"That killer is still here." A voice above his underground home said.

"Are you sure?" Another one said.

"Yes didn't you hear about those collage girls."

"Oh right."

He then heard footsteps getting quieter until he couldn't hear them.

"Better stay on the downlow." He thought to himself.

-Back With Gumball-

As Gumball finished painting his armor, he looked at it and admired it for a few minutes.

"Alright, it's judgment day." He said to himself(Man he talks to himself all the time... The hell's wrong with him.)

He pushed a button and the suit opened, he walked in and the suit closed.(Like Iron Man's suit.)

"Feels nice." He said.

He then jumped and clicked his heels and rocket boosters came out of his armors feet.

"So far so good."

He got on the ground, then went out of his suit. He grabbed a sword from his weapons table and swung it on the suit, but the suit was so strong the sword broke.

"Oh yeah it's ready."

**Leaving you off here.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**Leave a review, favorite the story, follow the account.**

**See Ya Next Chapter.**


	5. The Help

Chapter 5: The Help

Gumball took off his suit and went upstairs to go to bed. He got into his sleeping clothes and laid on his bed falling asleep.

In Gumball's dream, he was in his armor and was facing Jalen, except he was Jalen X agian.

Jalen ran to Gumball and swung his machete, Gumball dodged and attempted to punch Jalen in the face regaining his memory.

But Jalen caught the punch with his metal arm and began to grip Gumball's fist.

Gumball tried to get him off him but failed. Jalen then threw Gumball to the ground and swung down his machete.

"AAAAHHH!" Gumball woke up agian with his claws out again.

He forced them back in.

"Who am I kidding, I can't do this alone." He said.

"I told you so." Lexy said laying in her bed.

"When did you get here?"

"Like 5 minutes ago."

"Oh."

"Look Gumball I know you care about him, and even though I didn't know him I'll help you."

Gumball lightened up.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And we'll help too." Darwin said standing next to Anias.

"Thanks guys." Gumball thanked them, the chances he got his brother back were higher.

-Crystal Lake-

Jalen was in the need to kill and just in the right time, there was a party not far from his location.

He went to his door, pushed it open and climbed out of his underground home ,locked the door, and camouflaged it back.

As he walked forward, the sound of music got stronger, he followed the music to a group of teens dancing in the woods.

"This is my jam!" One of them said.

"Yeah It is." Another said.

Jalen jumped out of the shadows and sliced his machete through one of the five teens.

Another one tried to run but Jalen threw his machete at the back of her head.

One of the remaining three tried to stop Jalen but ended up getting his neck snapped.

Jalen saw a CD next to him so he grabbed it, grabbed one of the teens and pressured it against their neck. Their neck was bleeding like crazy until the CD couldn't go any further.

He threw that teens against the ground, there was only one left. He grabbed him and threw his head in the fire nearby.

The boy screamed as his face was being burned, this went on for another two minutes before he died.

Then the radio spoke.

"Alright you fools it's time for some Bieber-fever." Then a song came on.

"Baby, baby, baby oh, I was like-"

Way before the song could finish Jalen swung his machete through the radio.

"That's annoying as fuck." He thought to himself.

(Please don't sue me.)

-Elmore High 12:00 P.M.-

"So you're all going to do this?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he's our brother, we have to." Anias said.

"Well then I'm coming to." Penny said.

"So am I." Carrie said.

"I'm in." Rachel said.

"Ok good, now let's make a plan, meet me at my house after school." Gumball told the group.

They all agreed to go and then the bell rung to go to class.

After school they headed to Gumball's house.

"So if he were to regain his memory's he wouldn't just be off the hook with the cops would he?" Carrie asked.

"No he wouldn't." Anias replied as they entered the house.

"Whatever we'll figure that out later, but now we need to get you guys some suits." Gumball said hitting the dial pad, and typing in the code.

The door slid open and the elevator was visible.

"WHOA!" Everyone but Gumball and Lexy said.

They entered the elevator and went down to the lair/hideout/meeting place/you get the point.

**Going to stop here.**

**Leave a review, favorite the story, follow the account.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**Tell your fellow Fanfiction friends about this story.**

**Hail Hydra.(Don't worry about that ⬅️.)**

**See Ya Next Chapter.**


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6:The Plan

As they entered the underground place, they stranded in awe.

"Dude where did you get all of this stuff." Darwin said.

"I have my ways." He responded.

"Now let's make a plan." Gumball said headed to the super computer.

"Ok so here's how it's gonna go down."

Gumball then started to write down everything he said.

"First we'll make you some armor, then we'll head to Crystal Lake, it might be hard because cops are crawling all over the place."

Then a map appeared on the screen.

"It should be pretty easy to find him."

Then four red dots appeared on the map.

"Me and Darwin will take this part, Penny,and Lexy will take this area, and the final area Anias, Carrie, and Rachel will take."

Then a simulation appeared on the screen.

It started out with the gang getting to Crystal Lake.

"Wait how will we get there?" Anias asked.

Gumball typed in a few words and in the simulation the rocket boots turned on as they flew to Crystal Lake.

"Ok but what will we tell and ?" Darwin asked.

"We'll just tell them we're going camping."

"Oh ok!"

In the simulator they spit up.

"Wait put these glasses on so it looks all first person." Gumball said handing them all glasses.

They all put them on and went in their own first person point of view.

Penny and Lexy were walking around when they heard a crack in the wilderness. They turned around and saw nothing, but when they turned back around Jalen was standing right there.

He swung his machete into Penny's armor, but he didn't go through it.

She punched him in the face, she ran up to him but he grabbed her head and snapped her neck.

He ripped off Penny's right metal arm and hit Lexy right across the face with it. She fell to the ground and also got her neck snapped.

At this time Lexy threw off her glasses.

"We can't beat him!" She yelled.

"Not with that attitude you can't, I'm leaving tomorrow if you like it or not." Gumball said angrily heading to the elevator.

"Crap." Darwin said.

-Crystal Lake-

Jalen was asleep and every single dream he had was a small portion of his memory, but he didn't know that.

He woke up from his dream.

"Why do I keep having those dreams?" He asked himself.

He got up and went to the mirror. He had been wearing that hockey mask for over four years.

He stood there for a few moments.. Then moved his hands to the mask and grabbed the started to pull it up slowly, but then instantly let in go letting it go back on his face.

He grabbed his machete and went outside to see if there were any unlucky victims.

He heard voices in the distance.

"I'll give you all $100 if you go in there for five minutes." A human boy said.

"A human, never seen one of those before." Jalen thought to himself.

"I dunno Finn seems messed up with all the murders." A orange dog said.

"Jake your full of it, what about you Marceline?" Finn asked a pale girl.

"Sure why not?" She said.

Jalen noticed she had fangs.

"A vampire, finally a challenge." He thought exited.

There was also a girl made of bubblegum and a weird floating purple thing.

"Alright let's do this!" Finn said.

**OOOOOHHHHHHH** **SNNNNAAAAAPPPP I BOUGHT ADVENTURE TIME INTO IT, I BROUGHT ADVENTURE TIME INTO IT!**

**Leave a review, follow the account, favorite the story.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**See Ya Next Chapter!**


	7. Death Time With Jalen

Chapter 7: Death Time With Jalen.

As they went into the darkness of the forest they decided to split up to make things interesting.

"It's ok LSP you got this." Lumpy Space Princess said to herself.

She then heard a rustling in the wilderness.

"I know I'm hot but quit peepin at my bod." She told the darkness.

She floated there for a moment, she then turned around to face Jalen.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" She screamed.

Jalen grabbed her head, pulled out his machete and slit her throat.

She was bleeding for a bit then eventually fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Princess Bubblegum asked herself.

She pulled out a radio.

"Check up everyone ok over."

"This is Finn I'm ok over."

"This is Jake I'm ok over."

"Marceline over."

Then there was a pause.

"LSP you ok over." Princess Bubblegum said.

No response.

"She probably quit LSP gets scared easily." Finn said through the radio.

"Yeah I guess so." PB said putting her radio up.

She kept walking until she tripped on something.

"Ow stupid nature." She said getting up.

Then the thing she tripped on set off a needle that flew past her hitting a rope, cutting it which was supporting a bigger rope.

All the rope disconnected then two giant logs one on the left and one on the right collided with PB's head. There was bubble gum everywhere.

The body shook for a bit the hit the ground.

Jalen walked over the the bubblegum splatter, picked up some gum, lifted up his face where his mouth was visable then threw in his his mouth chewing it, then fixing his mask.

As Finn was walking he ran into Jake.

"Bro this challenge is easy." Finn told Jake.

"I know, easy 100 bucks." Jake said high-fiving Finn.

"BOO!" Marceline said coming out of her invisibility.

"AHH!" Finn and Jake screamed.

"Ha." Marceline laughed to herself.

"Very funny." Jake told her.

They kept walking then Jake felt something wet.

"Hold up guys I think I stepped in a puddle.

The others waited as Jake turned on his flashlight to see Lumpy Space Princess's body laying on the ground.

"AAHHH!" They all screamed.

They backed away quickly only to bump into something sticky.

They turned around to see PB's body on the ground.

"Peebs!" Finn yelled.

"Oh man what do we-" Jake was cut off by a machete going through his stomach.

"JAAAKE!" Finn yelled pulling out his sword.

Jalen appeared out of the darkness holding his machete up.

Marceline ran up to Jalen but got elbowed close to her temple getting knocked out.

Jalen and Finn circled each other for a few moments, then they ran up to each other, sword and machete colliding.

They faced each other trying to out force each other.

Finn kicked Jalen's knees making his fall. Finn tried to swing his sword down but Jalen kicked his arm making him let go of the sword.

Jalen got up and cut off one of Finn's legs.

"OOOWW!" Finn yelled falling to the ground.

"Sorry kid, but you were to cocky." Jalen thought.

He then swing his machete down cutting off Finn's head.

He put his machete in its holder then turned around... To get punched in the face by Marceline.

Marceline then turned invisible and took Jalen's machete and threw in in the darkness.

"A true warrior needs no eyes." Marceline said.

Jalen stood there listening, waiting. He heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around and punched something in the face as Marceline reappeared.

He picked her up and began to choke her, she countered by elbowing him in the face with her vampire strength.

"You can't beat me." She said walking towards Jalen.

He looked to his left and saw the sun rising.

She grabbed him and picked him up, but he flipped her over his back and then trapped her arms in a hold.

"What are you doing." She asked angrily.

Then the sun rose and started to burn her from the bottom up.

She screamed in pain as the Suns light was killing her.

Her skin started to bubble and ash.

A few moments after Jalen kneed her in the back extremely hard, then she turned to ash and the ash was blown away.

Jalen stood there for a few moments, found his machete then returned to his home.

**Amazing. Just amazing.**

**Leave a review, favorite the story, follow the account.**

**See Ya Next Chapter.**


	8. Jalen Vs Slenderman Part I

Chapter 8: Jalen Vs. Slenderman Part I

-Watterson home 7:00 P.M-

At the Watterson house Gumball, Lexy, Anias, and Darwin were getting ready to go to the very place they almost died in again.

"Alright just have to tell Mom and Dad." Gumball said running downstairs.

When he got there he saw his father on the couch, and his mother in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom can we go camping?" He asked.

"Well as long as it's not that Crystal Lake, I don't see why not." Nichole told him.

He ran upstairs and told them that it was a go. He called Penny, Carrie, and Rachel and told them to meet at his house.

"You guys ready?" Gumball said putting down the phone.

"Yeah." Lexy said.

"Yep." Anias stated.

"Let's do it!" Darwin yelled.

"I forgot to mention even in the suits it's still a day flight to get there." Gumball told them.

"Really last time it felt so short." Darwin said confused.

"I know right,but it doesn't matter."

"Kids were going out see you when you get back." Nichole told the kids.

After Nichole and Richard left, the kids started to put on their armor.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Alright let's do this." Gumball stated finishing putting on his armor.

-Crystal Lake 8:00 P.M.-

At Crystal Lake Jalen was sitting in his chair awaiting for any signal of a unlucky victim.

Then he heard a faint scream, he instantly stood up thinking someone beat him to it.

He ran to his door and swung it open, climbing out and shutting it.

He ran to where he heard the scream then he heard another, this time it was closer.

He spun in the direction where he heard it, but there ran into a tree. He didn't remember that tree was there a few moments ago.

Then he noticed something... It had a note on it, he grabbed it and read it.

"Don't look or it takes you." The note read with a picture of a man wearing a red tie.

"Hmm guess the idiot that drew this didn't even finish, there's not even any detail on the face." Jalen thought to himself.

He then heard an extreme amount of static, he couldn't find the source, it was driving him crazy. He fell to his knees and put his hands on his ears, trying to block the sound.

Then he looked up and noticed it... The man he saw on the drawing, it was the exact detail, the tie, the suit... The face. He knew that this thing was trying to take his place, to be the new Crystal Lake killer.

Despite the static, Jalen got up.

"You wanna fight, let's dance." Jalen thought angrily.

He grabbed his machete out of the holder, and stared down the faceless man.

He then threw his machete at him, running it the process. But the the man vanished.

Jalen picked up his machete then turned around to face the man, that's when he noticed the tendrils, there must have been at least 6 of them.

One grabbed the machete and threw it to the side, another grabbed his throat with great force then started to pull him up. Jalen could only watch in horror as this man was strangling him.

Then Jalen made his cat claws come out and threw them deep in the mans skin, making him bleed and also letting go of Jalen, he picked up his machete and cut off of of the tendrils, but surprisingly another grew in its place.

Jalen was shocked, he knew this was a fight he might not walk away from.

He ran up to Slenderman and swung his machete, then again he teleported behind Jalen and kicked him really hard.

Jalen went flying and hit a tree.

"Oh fuck, what is that thing?" He asked himself.

He turned around and Slenderman was right there waiting for him.

**Ending the chapter here.**

**Has Jalen met his match,will he defeat this Slenderman, or fail trying.**

**Favorite the story, follow the account, and don't forget to leave a review.**

**See Ya Next Chapter.**


	9. Jalen Vs Slenderman Part II

Chapter 9:Jalen Vs. Slenderman Part II

He turned around and Slenderman was right there waiting for him.

A tendril grabbed Jalen by the foot and began to slam him against the tree.

This happened for about a minute or so until the Slenderman was satisfied, he let go of Jalen making him fall to the ground.

Jalen looked up to see his machete, he picked it up slowly, got up and swung, and again the Slenderman teleported away, but this time Jalen was ready.

He turned around in an instant and swung his machete sideways, slicing where the Slenderman's mouth would be.

Then instead of blood oozing out, a mouth was now shown, inside the mouth were very sharp teeth.

Then the Slenderman shrieked extremely loud, and this was even worse than the static.

Disoriented, Jalen once again fell to the ground putting his hands over his ears.

The Slenderman stopped and ran towards Jalen, picking up one of his legs, then biting it with his sharp teeth.

Jalen almost yelled in pain, he used his machete and stabbed Slenderman in the head, making him release the bite.

Jalen was now looking at his bad injury, there was blood everywhere. That gave him the adrenaline to get up and end this.

Then he saw it, the Slenderman was now bigger than Jalen had last seen him, machete still in head.

He used a tendril to pull it out, then threw it at Jalen's chest.

Jalen fell back due to impact.

"Oh shit!" Jalen thought hesitantly.

He pulled it out, and ran up to the Slenderman.

Slenderman then hit him with one tendril, and then once again grabbing him by his throat, putting more and more pressure on him.

You could heard bones breaking as the was happening.

Jalen used his machete to repeatedly stabbing him in the chest. This only made Slenderman more angry.

He put more pressure until Jalen couldn't take it, and cut Slenderman's right arm clean off.

This made him let go, as he looked at his arm now laying on the ground.

He then shrikes once more in anger, as he moved towards Jalen.

Jalen didn't waste time as he ran deeper in the woods, not knowing where he was headed.

Jalen has lived in these woods for many years, but now he didn't even recognize the place.

He stopped in his tracks, hoping that Slenderman was gone, was he wrong.

The instant he turned around, Slenderman screamed in his face, hitting him in the face making him fly towards at tree.

Jalen stood up, ready for anything.

He ran towards Slender machete in the air.

Slenderman shrieked and ran towards Jalen, showing no fear.

Jalen jumped up and attempted to stab Slenderman, but was again flung.

When he finally hit the floor he saw a man laying on the ground, in one hand, a bottle of whiskey, in the other, s lighter and a pipe filled with pot.

Despite the situation, Jalen grabbed the lighter, the whiskey... And the pot.

He put the pot in his pocket, then opened the whiskey and dumped it everywhere.

When he was done he threw the now empty whiskey bottle against the ground.

Just then, he was pushed against a tree, turning around to see Slenderman with Jalen's machete.

Slenderman then stabbed through the tree and Jalen.

Jalen then pulled out the lighter, and for the first time in six years.. He spoke.

"Suprise mothafucka!" He yelled flicking the lighter on then, throwing it against the ground .

There was then a fiery inferno. Slenderman seeing no other option, attempting to flee.

"No you don't!" Jalen said pulling out the machete and chasing the Slenderman.

Jalen was now in a part of the forest that was not burned.

He then heard a deep voice.

"Congratulations, you are the first person to survive this long, but your celebration will be short lived.

Then Slenderman popped out behind Jalen shrieking, but Jalen anticipated this and stabbed right into Slenderman's mouth, making the other end of the machete go through the back if his head.

"Your too original." Jalen said slicing of, cutting Slenderman's head in half.

He then turned around to see the inferno.

"I did not think that through... Eh whatever the cops will come, I think I remember why I stopped talking." He said running to his home.

**Sha-Daum.**

**Not even Slenderman can defeat Jalen.**

**Leave a review, favorite the story, follow the account.**

**Don't worry the story is almost over.**

**See Ya Next Chapter.**


	10. Breaking walls,Fights, and Forgiveness

Chapter 10: Breaking Walls, Fights, and Forgiveness.

As the gang was flying to Crystal Lake, they were doing the most intense challenge known to man... The who can do the most best and funniest Yo Mama jokes.

"Ok, ok ummm... Yo Mama so fat, she volunteered for the hunger games because she thought it was a food eating contest." Darwin said.

"Oh yeah, well Yo Mama so old, she babysat Yoda." Gumball said.

"Ohh burn." Lexy said.

"Yo Mama so stupid, she thought seaweed was something that fish smoke." Anias said.

"Ooohhhh!" Everyone said.

Ok you can't top that." Darwin said.

"Not unless you do this, Yo Mama so Hairy, when she gave birth to you, you got carpet burn." Gumball retaliated.

"Ok you win." Anias said.

As they finally made it to Crystal Lake, they saw a burned forest.

"What the what, the heck is all this Jalen?" Gumball yelled.

"Gumball, you can't break the fourth wall." Lexy whispered.

"Yes I can, watch." He said going through a computer screen seeing a boy typing on his computer, slapping him in the face.

"Oww, what the heck?" I asked Gumball.

"This is the final chapter, and this is how your going to do it?" Gumball shouted.

"But I-"

"I don't care, fix this now."

"Ok, ok."

Then the forest was normal again.

"See using the mind over the, what am I doing?" Gumball asked noticing he was taking off his mask.

He then punched himself in the face.

"Ow!" He yelled.

There was then writing in the sky.

"That's what you get bitch." It read.

Gumball put his mask back on.

"Alright let's do this." He said flying into the woods.

It was night time, probably 10:40 tops.

"How we gonna find him?" Gumball asked.

They heard a scream, a mans scream.

"Let's go." Gumball said flying to the source.

They arrived to see Jalen stabbing an officer.

"Jalen!" Gumball yelled.

Jalen turned his attention to Gumball.

"Gumball Fucckkin Watterson." He said.

"You talked." Gumball said.

"I know I'm going to shut up again." He said as he then fell silent holding his machete in the air.

"Let's do this." Gumball said.

"NOW!" Gumball yelled as everyone flew towards him.

Penny punched him in the face, then Rachel kicked him in the back.

He grabbed both of them and made their heads collied.

He managed to rip off Penny's right metal arms armor off, and Rachel's left.

They then connected to his arms.

"Holy crap." Darwin said.

Jalen threw the girls to the side and focused on the rest.

Carrie attempted to punch him, but the punch was caught.

He punched her in the face and threw her next to the other girls.

Darwin tried to be a hero and defend them, he pulled out a sword that had plasma energy coming off it.

The blades collided, Jalen kicked Darwin, and stole his sword.

"Oh man." He said getting kicked into a tree.

Only three remained. Gumball, Lexy, and Anias.

Anias jumped and landed on Jalen, starting to throw punches, and was easily hit away.

"Anias!" Lexy yelled pulling out her plasma sword.

Lexy and Jalen had started to sword fight. Jalen did a front flip over her and stabbed through the armor, and pushed her aside.

"Lexy!" Gumball yelled, he was the last one.

Just then they heard a,"Open Fire!" As police officers started to shoot.

Jalen and Gumball ducked for cover.

Gumball pulled out his plasma machine gun, and started to shoot.

"Fuck it." Jalen thought running towards the officers.

He noticed that they were behind a broken down rock.

He made it to them and started doing his thing.

One officer attempted to shoot him in the face, but got stabbed in the head.

Another shot him in the shoulder, that made him angry.

Jalen ran up to him and punched his head off. (Remember his has armor arms on.)

He grabbed another officers head and squeezed so hard he busted his skull open.

Only two remanded, one was shot by Gumball.

Gumball then threw a plasma grenade, and it stuck to Jalen's machete.

He saw the grenade and threw it at the officer, and right when the machete made contact with the officers face, the grenade went off.

"So I guess since we teamed up, you got your memory back."

Jalen then threw his plasma sword at Gumball, cutting his right arm off.

"Oh shit!" He said looking at his now missing arm.

Jalen ran up to him and threw a punch, and so did Gumball.

Metal fists collided, they then heard a reload for something.

They turned to see the officer Gumball shot, holding a bazooka.

"I'm gonna kill you Crystal Lake killer!" He yelled.

"NNOOO!" Gumball yelled shooting the man.

But right before he shot, the officer shot the bazooka, then get shot.

"Look out!" Gumball yelled pushing Jalen.

The bazooka bullet hit the middle space of the two, they were then flown into the lake.

-10 Minutes Later-

The gang woke up and couldn't find Gumball or Jalen anywhere.

They started to look for them.

As the left, bubbles started to appear from the lake.

Jalen emerged, holding something.

Living at the lake so long, Jalen trained for situations like this, so he could hold his breath for long periods of time.

As he got more out if the water, you could see Jalen pulling Gumball by the armor out of the water.

Jalen threw him on shore, and took off his mask.

"Guess they aren't air tight for very long." Jalen thought.

He stood up and kicked Gumball in the stomach hard, Gumball then coughed up water, and started to breath again.

Jalen was also holding his machete.

"Gumball!" Jalen heard in the distance.

Jalen could make one last kill before retreating to his home.

He remembered how Gumball saved him from the bazooka, and put the machete in its holder.

"A life for a life." He said walking away.

As he walked away, Gumball put a smile on his face, knowing that his brother didn't kill him.

Before Jalen got deep in the woods, from the distance, he saw Lexy, and the others find Gumball. Then headed deeper.

"Now what?" Darwin asked.

"We need a medic, Lexy has a wound in her stomach, Rachel, and Penny have head injuries, and I think Gumball's missing an arm." Anias said.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Gumball said walking away, with the help of the others of course.

-Somewhere in a different dimension-

On a spaceship, a man was walking down a hall then entered a room.

Then a man was visible on a screen.

"I have a mission for you." The man said.

"Yes my lord?"

"I need you to go to dimention 5C and kill Jalen Watterson."

"With pleasure." The man said, as the screen turned off.

The man walked to a mirror.

He looked similar to Jalen, but was wearing a metallic mask, had a right metal arm with four finger claws, and a metal left leg.

"Alright, it's time for a battle... Jalen Vs. Jalen X." Jalen X said...

**That's the end of this story!**

**If you didn't already go check out my other story Jalen X to see what this means.**

**Yo Mama Jokes are from a YouTube Channel Called Yo Mama, go check 'em out.**

**Leave a review, favorite the story, follow the account.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**See Ya Real Soon!"**


End file.
